La Cajita Musical
by MadameTalya
Summary: One-shot. Yao recuerda, con la ayuda de la melodía de una caja musical, palabras compartidas con el Imperio Romano. Concluye entonces algo que le aterroriza más que cualquier otra cosa.


**La Cajita Musical**

"_Porque tú eres sabio, y solo contigo comparto estas cosas, rodeado de bárbaros y de hombres que no conocen el don de la palabra o de mujeres que, si bien dotadas de la sensibilidad, no tienen el conocimiento para hablar con propiedad, a veces se hacen necesarias las visitas cada vez más lejanas a tus tierras."_

Era casi como si las palabras fueran parte de la canción, aunque no eran cantadas, la voz las reprodujo perfectamente en su cabeza mientras miraba girar los engranes dentro de la cajita a la cual le había dado cuerda.

"_No me considero viejo, pero sí poderoso y dotado de grandiosas experiencias, y es por esto que me llama mucho la atención que algo tan banal y tan… mediocre, sea capaz de mantenerme despierto en las noches._

_Sucede, mi estimada muñeca, que así como yo insisto en llamarte de estas maneras aunque por tus ojos sé de sobra que te molesta, siguen apareciendo en mi mente y en mi mundo ilusiones que no tienen ningún lugar en mi vida."_

Se acabó la música, y volvió a darle cuerda, algo violento por la necesidad de seguir oyendo las palabras.

"_Son cosas tan pasadas, cosas que debiesen estar enterradas en mi memoria… Pero siguen apareciendo, Dios sabrá por qué, y me avergüenza que la imagen de un pequeño… sea capaz de hacer temblar al gran Imperio que soy."_

Apretó los ojos, y en ese momento pudo recordar perfectamente la escena en que eran dichas esas palabras.

"_Sé que te dije y prometí que viviríamos los dos por el resto de los días, indiferente de que no me hayas creído, pero… Por primera vez, y en muchos años, Sinae, me siento frágil. Me siento capaz de morir."_

_Sinae._

Se acabó la música, y de golpe se arrepintió de haber tocado la cajita. La dejó en su mesita de noche, con un sabor horrible en la boca, amargo, agrio; todas las combinaciones posibles de horrores se le vinieron a la mente y a la lengua.

Era normal extrañar al hombre que le había dedicado esas palabras. Siempre, cada tanto, se permitía extrañar cosas pasadas por muy ilógico e infantil que fuera. Pero esto no era extrañar, porque no recordaba momentos compartidos, tan pocos, pero tan cercanos que fueron. Eran solo esas palabras, eran ambos caminando por un pasillo amplio y majestuoso, eran las últimas palabras antes de que el hombre regresara a sus aposentos en el ahora Mar Mediterráneo.

"_Me siento capaz de morir."_

Fue lo último que escuchó de él. No respondió nada, no podían hablar con los guardias y las escoltas cerca, pero le reconfortó con la mirada, con una sonrisa que sabía encantaba al otro, con una reverencia y promesas de otro encuentro propio para el intercambio de más mercancías.

No volvieron a verse.

El Imperio Romano cayó y desapareció poco después.

Era muy probable que, hombre de palabra que era, no le hubiese dicho a nadie más que a él las palabras traídas por la cajita musical, vieja, quien diría de qué años. Quizás se la había regalado él, no lo sabía, pero la música sin fundamento alguno le recordó.

Tomó la caja y la arrojó con fuerza por la puerta de su habitación, desde su cama, que quedaba en frente a ésta. La vio chocar contra la pared opuesta del pasillo.

"_Me llama mucho la atención que algo tan banal y tan… mediocre, sea capaz de mantenerme despierto en las noches."_

Y ahí estaba él, de madrugada y en ropas para dormir, las cobijas pateadas hacia atrás y la luna iluminando lo suficiente el cuarto. Llovía torrencialmente afuera. No le gustaba el invierno.

"_Pero siguen apareciendo, Dios sabrá por qué…"_

No, nadie sabía por qué.

"Yao-_hyung._"

Apretó los ojos, apretó las sábanas, y si hubiese podido, se habría tapado los oídos también.

"Yao-_hyung_, la cajita está rota."

Suspiró lento, como aferrándose al aire, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a la puerta. Vio la familiar figura pequeña, acercándose a él con la cajita musical entre sus manos, tan gorditas y tan diminutas.

"La repararé. No debes preocuparte."

El pequeño le miró hacia arriba, luego de dejar dicho objeto en la mesita, y estiró sus bracitos hacia arriba, demandando el abrazo. Yao no se movió de su lugar en la cama, si bien sonriéndole, con ojos tristes.

"¿Yao-_hyung _no quiere mi compañía?"

"Ve a dormir, Yong Soo."

Obedientemente, la figura se fue, aunque de cabeza gacha y dándole una última mirada antes abandonar la habitación.

Yao negó con la cabeza, y dejó salir un resoplido, mezcla de risa, y de frustración. Se acomodó en la cama, y comenzó con el mantra en su cabeza, obligándose a dormir con él.

_Estoy solo, no hay nadie más en esta casa desde hace años._

_Estoy solo, no hay nadie más en esta casa desde hace años._

_Estoy solo, no hay nadie más en esta casa desde hace años._

_Estoy solo, no hay nadie más en esta casa desde hace años._

_Estoy solo, es el año 2012, no hay nadie más en esta casa de hace años._

"Creo que también soy capaz de morir, _Da Qin._"

* * *

><p>[<em>Notas<em>:  
><em>"Sinae"<em> es como, según investigué, llamaban aquellos del Imperio Romano al área de China, aunque antiguamente solía confudirse según India, sur de China, norte, etc. etc.  
><em>"Da Qin<em>" es como se llamaba, al mismo tiempo, al Imperio, desde China.

Originalmente no era one-shot esta historia, pero me gusta tanto esta parte que siento que la segunda la arruinó, y creo que se entiende bien la idea sola.

¡Gracias por leer!]


End file.
